1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge being mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device to provide enhanced abrasion.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic devices such as notebook computers, cell phones and the like have a cover with a display and a base. To allow the cover to be pivoted relative to the base, a hinge is mounted between the cover and the base. The hinge provides abrasion when the cover is pivoted to the base to maintain the cover at any desired angle. However, as the displays become larger and larger, the covers become heavier and heavier. Therefore, the abrasion providing by the conventional hinge is not enough to maintain the cover at any desired angle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an abrasion-enhanced hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.